


Your Life Burns Faster

by Jokie



Category: Metallica
Genre: Aging, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: James remembers when they were younger, Lars looked the youngest.





	Your Life Burns Faster

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize ahead for any possible mistakes I might have made.  
> I wouldn't have the guts to post this and other works of my metfics without tumblr user the-music-dork's encouragement and beta work, so thank you again!

James remembers when they were younger, Lars looked the youngest. He was indeed the youngest, Dave was the oldest member and Cliff was older and James’s only 3 months older but still older than Lars. However, it’s not about age, it’s the way he looked.  
Round face, curly locks of brown hair, big green puppy eyes, pink cheeks and red lips. He looked like a kid, like he’s 12 or 14.  
They used to leave him outside the bars, pretending not to know him when the bouncers asked if he was over 21. He’d be so pissed and couldn’t do a thing about it, and they’d laugh, pinch his rosy cheeks and laugh at his girly kid look. One day he started to grow a mustache above his lips, thought it’d make him look more mature, like a man, not a kid.  
And it was ridiculous, James could swear it was the ugliest mustache he had ever seen, and it looked like he had drawn it on his face with his mom’s make up kit.  
Then one day he finally had proper grown-up beard under his chin, but other things started to change too.  
James noticed he started to have bags under his green puppy eyes. Wrinkles started to appear. Earlier than all the other members of Metallica. He sighed a lot, smiled less, he looked tired, and always sleepy.  
The brown locks James once liked started to get thinner and one day he decided to chop them off. Short hair actually made him looked sharper and younger. Until the short hair started to fade, and he started to get weak, he started to get ill a lot, until he collapsed one day .  
James wondered if it’s because he worries too much, that he ended up being the one who looks the oldest . On their 30th anniversary party, he joked about how he’s bald and old and weak, and how James looked young and strong and good.  
James knows why though, he knows it’s the 30 years of Metallica aged him, made him old faster, killing him faster than all of them, because all the daggers people throw at Metallica were aimed at him. And he fucking took them all.  
And this time he’s determined to take the daggers with him, if time will kill him one day, at least he won’t be alone.


End file.
